vasterrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Music Albums
This is a list of all Music Albums available on the official Vast Error bandcamp. * are songs that you can only get from downloading the entire album. *A " " indicates a song used in-comic, and clicking the logo will link you to the page it was used on. __TOC__ Vast Error Vol. 1 Released March 22nd, 2017 The album can be found Curtain Call (1:37) Razzmatazz (2:16) Mammory Master (1:45) The Static (1:12) A Very Active Imagination (3:38) Plink (4:12) Woof-''' (3:17) '''Star Children (3:37) Sortir (Alpha Demo) (1:36) Radioactive Ore (2:36) Renaissance (7:06) Renaissance (Extended Cut) (8:34) Vast Error Vol. 2 Released July 15th, 2017 The album can be found The Day After Spring Began (3:00) A New World (1:42) Wrapped Around Your Fin (5:06) Mantle Piece (4:28) Terran Wanderer (2:13) Bias (3:00) Ferocity Weaving (5:02) Cell Block (3:56) You'd Do It For Randolph Scott (1:36) Extra Worse (1:44) INTERMISSION: On Repeat (2:14) Final Bow (2:10) Slight Crisis (5:24) Starry Night (1:36) Code Red and Existential Dread (4:06) Polkafighter! (1:22) Dial Tone (2:51) Curtain Call (psihurist's "the game isn't sgrub" remix) (2:26) Striving For A Future (2:07) Sortir (3:46) Waltz In The Static Void (1:54) BONUS: Revelations (2:21) Vast Error Vol. 3 Released December 18th, 2017 The album can be found Sunrise (3:18) Vast Error (4:08) Six By Six (2:48) ' '''Blood Right (3:35) ' '''Cosmic Significance (3:53) Oversaturated (4:26) Alone In The Rain (3:53) Poetic (2:07) Zehanpuryu (2:25) ' '''Something Worth Doing (3:47)' Commercial Break (3:20) INTERMISSION: Beyond The Wall (3:13) Third Eye (2:25) Paint The Town Black (2:59) Scarred For Life (2:30) J-Jitterbug (2:00) Clamor (1:53) Mother Of The Stars (2:26) Particle (3:54) Invigorated Wasteland (2:24) Song For The Lost (1:40) Time (4:28) Sickly Green Glow (2:42) Ultima Hoc Fatum (6:09) BONUS: Gone (2:34) Running For Eons Released February 2nd, 2018 The album can be found Deep Sea Trouble (3:18) Mind In The Shutter (2:19) Royale With Cheese (3:56) Spatial Interference Released March 22nd, 2018 The album can be found I'll Do (2:27) The Wanderer (4:22) Oceans (2:15) Just An Evening (2:04) The Blues and The Greys (2:45) Nobody But You (2:10) Lost Feelings (2:00) Stop From The Go (3:06) Only One (2:59) The Clouds (2:21) Life's On The Line (5:22) Last Letter (1:45) Departure (5:26) Lovewaves (1:53) BONUS: Stop From The Go (Redux) (3:05) Repiton Released May 25th, 2018 The album can be found Methodology (3:56) Day After Day (4:20) Moment's Notice (3:37) Suckerpunch (4:21) That's Right! (3:22) Survival (2:51) Home (2:08) INTERMISSION: Risk (4:17) Moonlight (3:01) Through It All (4:37) Tyrant (3:17) Take The Shot (3:38) Nailed It (3:22) Remember? (3:10) Promise (3:03) Only The Beginning (6:59) BONUS: Where To Now? (2:39) Vast Error Vol. 4 Released October 31st, 2018 The album can be found Nostalgia (2:02) Road To Recovery (3:27) Immortal (3:31) Air Exchange (3:34) Radical Statical (2:37) Predestination (3:16) Corporate (2:54) The Crucible (2:19) LC Rains (2:13) Secure (2:07) Gravitational Pull (2:36) Solana (2:30) INTERMISSION: Ever Closer (2:35) Trial By Fire (4:20) My Protective Light (2:51) It's Alive (2:05) Disenchanted (3:26) Nebula (5:35) Cheap (Boxed Wine) (3:17) Expanse Of All (3:00) Indefinite Progress (2:38) Refutation (3:10) Furbish (2:43) Be All End All (2:06) Solidarity (4:16) INTERMISSION: Contact (3:37) Aortian Embrace (3:56) Fine With You (3:10) One Step Forward (4:17) Soul Shaded (2:18) A Flesh Cage Of Emotion (3:00) Oversaturated (Elevator Mix) (0:49) Good Old Hornless Jerryatric (2:29) Chamber Cultist (2:32) Transmuted (3:44) Farewell But Not Goodbye (4:24) Pandora (7:12) Bittersweet (3:08) BONUS: Nothing Special (3:46) BONUS: Twelve By Twelve (2:48) Catch 322 Released August 13, 2019 The album can be found . All individual track art can be found here. Minute To Win It (3:18) Arcjec's Theme (3:03) Falling Upward (3:49) Todd Howard (5:32) Taz's Theme (2:04) The Eternal Siren (3:51) Dirty Days, Spotless Nights (2:36) Show's Over (2:13) Murrit's Theme (2:49) Pursuit Of Happiness (2:00) Anywhere Can Be Paradise (3:18) Loch And Quay (2:52) Albion's Theme (4:16) Lite-Brite (1:36) Psychymify (4:54) Laivan's Theme (2:21) Cathode Ray (4:55) I'm Right Here (3:45) Ellsee's Theme (2:20) Courage (4:42) Another Happy Ending (3:22) BONUS: The Black Depths (4:30)